Teen Beach Turtle?
by DmoneyNinja
Summary: Raph and april go a new way to the sewer but they end up in 1962? read and find out more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raph and april were walking home and they were fighting. Rap him not trying to hurt Donnie I just have to go this collage april said, Come on april ur like 15 whats the rush to grow up raph said, hey why are we going to way to the lair april asked, its faster way raph said opening the manholdcover this isn't a good april said as she jump into the sewer with raph, u worry to much raph said and then raph stopped walking cus april stopped, u hear that april said , yeah I do raph said and then they both ran as a huge gush of water from the sewer pushed they weren't fast enough the water took raph and april to the ocean in 1962?, April and raph woke up all wet and on a beach, Raph I knew that was a bad idea did u listen no april was going on when raph saw a blonde girl wearing a pink two piece swim suit jump inot the air in slow motion, April raph said , what april shouted then saw three more people jump into the air in slow motion , raph did u see that april said yup raph said so april and raph ran behind a metal thing sticking out of the sand when a car pulled up and all these surfer come out and some music start, oh my gosh raph said with a smirk what whats wrong april said were in mikeys favorite movie its called wet side story iv had to watch it with him all the time raph said

**Blue skiesGentle breezewhat a daySunshine and sweet harmoniesTime to playNo more complicationsFrom now on justGood vibrations!**

**on my wayfeeling finecan see my reflection in my surfboard shinecan hardly waitto cause a commotionc´mon everyone!jump into the ocean!**

**flying highjust outta reachno ants, no bugs, we´re nuts for the beach!**

**surf,surfsurf,surf crazyride the perfect wavessay hi to the skysurf,surf sandit´s a bikini wonderland!summers on!and we´re gonnasurf,surf crazy**

**The radio blaresand here´s the planwe´ll soak up the sunand get the ultimate tan we can hardly wait to show our devotionhere we go again into the ocean**

**now´s the timeso here´s the speechnever lookin´downhave a ball at the beach!**

**surf,surfsurf,surf crazyride the perfect wavessay hi to the skysurf, surf sand!it´s a bikini wonderlandsummer timeand we´re goingsurf,surf crazy**

**work is hardcraw your boata cool season matchcatch a waveturn it upmake a splash!make a splash!MAKE A SPLASH!oh!**

**i´m tanner,secat,giggles,rascal,keke Raph...Im april**

**surf, surfsurf, surf crazyride the perfect wavessay hi to the skysurf, surf sandit´s a bikini wonderlandsummers onand we´ve gonesummers onand we´ve gonesummers onand we´ve gone¡surf,surf crazy!**

**(I don't own sufer crazy or tmnt)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone of the surfers ran into a place called big mama's dragging raph and april inside as they all ran in. 'That was pretty awesome" april said then all the surfers turned around. Nice going stupid' raph whisper to april. 'um whatda up dog" april said un sure of herself. ' check it out cats they think were animals" the boy surfer with curly brown hair said. 'Oh so cats is fine but dog is werid" april whispered to raph. 'where u cats from" the surfer with curly hair said, 'Umm far but umm not to far but … pretty far" raph and april said near at the same time then everyone heard bike motorcycles. Two girls came out dressed in old time biker leather. That's strut and cheche Two th bikers" Raph whispered to april from the back then two boy bikers came out one there motorcycles. " that One in the long sleeve jacket in lugnut, the one in the red shirt is butchy head of the biker. Then the surfer and the biker were smack talking and the a boy cam thought the sufer to the head biker. 'What" the boy sufer said(tunner). "I'll show u what' butchy said snapping his fingers to the girl all in pink starting the music

Butchy:  
You better run, run, run  
Cuz' here we come  
Revving our engines under the sun  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'  
Woah!  
Keeping it  
cool!  
Smooth and steady!  
Slicked back hair  
Things are getting heavy!  
You're cruisin' for bruisin'  
Two wheels and an open road  
Wrapped in leather  
Ready to go!

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way!

Lela:  
Bubblegum cherry top Go to the hop  
Hanging with my brother cuz' his friends are so hot  
While they're cruisin',. for some bruisin'!

Raph:  
Alright,  
I went to the drive in and what did I see?  
A hundred little betties all staring at me!  
I was cruising,.for some LOVING!  
I got these two wheels and an open road  
Pop that clutch, ready to go!

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way  
Oh!

1,2, a 1,2,3!  
A who, who ,who's ridin with me?  
A gang full of brusiers, all crusin' with me!  
And we're tearin up this, we're tearin up, we're tearin up this place  
Oh!  
Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
So don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
No, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh!

Then april walked to raph and helped him up from his slide on the floor

'Wow didn't know u had in u" april said with a smirk

' April I swear if u tell the guys when we get back I well ….

Raph didn't finsh what he was saying then when she put her hand over his mouth

'Relax I wont tell anyone hot-shot" April said

(author Note: I dont own the song or TMNT)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aprils P.O.V

Me and raph were stand out side of big mamas werid name, then theses suffers come out did some werid hand shake or something and said surfs up then the leader I guess tanner invited us to a party at night and then BOOM its night and me and raph were wearing surf clothes "whered these clothe come from" I asked looking at my orange flower dress "magic of the movies now come on" Raph said dragging me inside of big mamas "Ok im starting to think this is ur favorite movie not mikeys" I said standing near the stage as three biker girls got on stage in old time dresses "well umm i ….. ok u got me ok it is" Raph said alittle red in the face Then the music started and raph grabe my hand and we started dancing like all the other suffers and bikers

Raph P.O.V

Well april knows my secret now im dancing with her as lela sang

The day started ordinary  
Boys walking by  
It was the same, old story  
Too fresh or too shy  
I'm not the kind  
Too fall for a guy  
Who flashes a smile  
It goes on for miles

**Me and april were dancing with so many people I so april trying to get out of here**  
When usually swoon  
But I'm over the moon  
'Cause he was just too cool

And now I'm falling for ya  
Falling for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for ya  
Falling for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for you  
**"come on april this is the best part a dancing war breaks out" I said to her near the stage "u enjoy it Ill tell if I think of anything" April said the she bumped in tanners arms and I saw lela falling off the stage so I caught her**  
Now we are going steady  
He's the cat's meow  
He says i am a betty  
And we paint the town

I'm not the kind  
Too fall for a guy  
Just cause he says 'hi'  
He is ready to race  
that i am catching his game

And now I'm falling for ya  
Falling for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from

Falling for ya  
Falling for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for you

The song ended and lela was still in my arms I was pretty sure my face was red "Who are u" Lela asked "raph ur knight in shining shell" I said in a joking way, we were both laugh in nervous way

Aprils P.O.V

I was in the arm of the lead sufer guy tanner "I didn't see u there" I said "Now that u do u like what u see" Tanner said to with with a shine in his teeth I hop out of his arms cuz this was werid "its was nice to meet u ill be back" I said going to raph who was holding lela "hey do u mine if I talk to raph real fast" I said Raph put her down "sure no problem I hope I can see u again raph" She said as me and raph walk outside to talk


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aprils P.O.V

Raph and I walked to one of the tables while the music was comeing to a stop "ok raph this so werid that dude with 6 rows of teeth just asked me out" Isaid freaking out "hold up ok in the movie lala sing about fine true love" raph said but I cut in "that's just it why she need a guy to be happy" I said then he cut in "Because its 1962 alright then tanner caught her as hes walking by" raph said we both lisened it was kinda bording "umm its like no one knows what to do next" I said "this is bad" raph said I pulled him outside to try to figure this out "ok in the movie tanner caught lala they fall in love and a dance war breaks out that how the movies written right" I said "Yeah but they fell in our arms and now there into us" Raph said "we changed the movie" I said raph looked up at me "we changed the movie" he said "ok in the end of the movie there a storm we cant get out of here on right" I said "yeah why" raph said "Ok I know I don't want to know and I know u know I don't want to know but is there anything that can effect that storm in the next three day" I said standing up raph thought then he shock his head yes and took off running "see didn't want to know" I said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

We got back from the light house and ran back to the beach were me and raph bumped into lala "hey raph I was wonder if… oh bonkers are u two together I would never take a girls boy that be stoleing and hard to return" Lala said "no were not together" I said a little red by what lala had said "oh so u wont mind if raph takes me for a walk on the beach" lala said grabing raphs arm "yeah I mean beaches are meant to be walked on that why there called….Beaches" I said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

I was talk to tanner while raph was talking to lala "can I write a song for u" tanner said "umm what can u make a song with the name april maple awful song" I said then tanner started to play his guitar

_[Tanner:]_  
I believe we all have a soul mate  
The chance for a perfect duet  
I believe in hopeless devotion  
I just haven't found it yet  
But in my mind I see  
The chick, who is meant for me  
She'll be someone who is lovely  
Someone wonderful and true

_[Lela:]_  
The kind of boy  
Who makes who makes you smile  
Even when you're feeling blue

_[Lela and Tanner:]_  
And I know, I know she's out there  
Most definitely  
Oh yeah  
Not a phony, or a fake  
Sweeter than a chocolate shake  
My meant to be  
When it's meant to be  
You go kinda crazy  
Meant to be  
You forget your name  
When it's meant to be  
It's destiny callin'  
And nothing ever will be the same!  
Oh yeah!

_[April:]_  
You need a girl who's into music  
To run up high on cupid's wings!

_[Raph:]_  
Find that boy with perfect hair  
Have a Hollywood ending with dreams

_[Raph and april:]_  
Oh, I know, I know she's out there  
Can't you see?  
Oh yeah!  
Maybe you've already met, the one you'll never forget!  
Your meant to be!  
When it's meant to be!  
The stars seem to glisten!  
Meant to be!  
The clouds seem to part  
When it's meant to be!  
That's destiny callin!  
And if you listen you'll find your heart!

_[April and Lela:]_  
Four eyes meet  
and the meet is sweet  
But need to something more  
_[Tanner and Raph:]_  
What's the deal?  
When how you feel

_[Raph and April:]_  
Is something you never felt before!

_[Lela:]_  
Oh!  
_[Tanner:]_  
Gee!  
_[Raph:]_  
Um….  
_[April:]_  
Plan B?  
_[All:]_  
When it's meant to be  
You go kinda crazy  
Meant to be  
You forget your name  
When it's meant to be  
It's destiny callin'  
And nothing ever will be the same!

Ok me and raph need a new plan so we thought of one that might work


End file.
